


A promise is a promise

by Aries_03



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Adopted Children, Blood and Gore, Child Abandonment, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aries_03/pseuds/Aries_03
Summary: Waylon looked over the dress “ Eddie... it’s so beautiful... “. He began to tear up. He felt absolutely horrible for how he’d acted before especially now that he was being so kind to him.“ Darling what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Eddie asked worriedly putting his arm around Waylon. Waylon wished he could give Eddie the family he deserved, but he can’t and he felt like a failure of a wife because of it





	A promise is a promise

Waylon woke up to a relatively quiet morning something rare these days. He had been there for weeks, months, hell he didn’t know. All he knew was that his leg still hurt. He was such an idiot for trying to run from Eddie. Everything here was so wonderful ! Eddie was wonderful! 

He made the most beautiful dresses for him. He was so caring and forgiving. Eddie took such good care of him especially after the surgery. He knew how bad Eddie felt for causing him pain but they could finally expand their family.

“ Darling “ Eddie said peaking his head in the door way “ Oh good you’re awake!” . Eddie came and sat on there shared bed next to Waylon. “ How are you feeling darling?” Eddie asked taking Waylon’s soft pale hand in his . 

“ I’m still a little sore and my leg still hurts ...” he replied in a soft voice. Waylon moved his injured leg from underneath the tattered sewn up blanket. It was bruised and a little swollen .

“ aww I’m sorry darling “ Eddie said sweetly as he kissed his forehead “ I promise it’ll get better sweetie .”. Eddie got of the bed “ I have a surprise for you.” .

Eddie walked off into his work room leaving Waylon alone. Waylon repositioned himself in their bed causing him to wince as pain rush through his lower body. Eddie returned with a beautiful cream high neck sheath dress.

“ I made this as an apology for all the pain I’ve put you in my love.” Eddie said laying the dress across Waylon’s lap . “ I hope you like it”.

Waylon looked over the dress “ Eddie... it’s so beautiful... “. He began to tear up. He felt absolutely horrible for how he’d acted before especially now that he was being so kind to him. 

“ Darling what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Eddie asked worriedly putting his arm around Waylon. Waylon wished he could give Eddie the family he deserved, but he can’t and he felt like a failure of a wife because of it . 

“ I don’t deserve this “ Waylon cried “ you’re so caring and sweet . You treat me like a princess and I can’t even give you a family...” he said as the tears streamed down his face. 

Eddie was slightly taken aback , but wiped the tears from his face “ Darling don’t cry ! It ruins your pretty little face. I know you want a baby and I do too, but it’s ok that you can’t give me a baby. I promise we’ll get a baby .”. Waylon buried his face in Eddie's chest.


End file.
